Project CHAOS: The ShadowWalker
by Shifter Black
Summary: This story is rated T for language, violence, and mentioning of sexual content. The actual summery can be found in my profile.
1. Introduction

**All he wanted was to be left alone**

"Why are you trying to kill me?!"

**They said he was a monster**

"You were born. That's what makes everyone fear you"

**They hunted him in fear**

"His name is Sven Black, nicknamed Shifter to hide his identity from locals. He's the toughest son of a bitch you'll ever find, and trying to kill him and failing…Just pisses him off"

**Then, they went too far**

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

**Now, they want his help**

"Hi Johnny"

"I hear you want my help"

"…Black!?"

**He wants revenge**

"Well here's my answer; Rot in Hell!"

**And It wants him**

"What's…happening…to me?!"

**Project CHAOS: The ShadowWalker**

**Hell is merciful compared to his rage**


	2. History of Mobius

Project CHAOS: The Shadow Walker

Chapter One: History of Mobius

Author Note: Look, I know you guys think this kind of chapter would be boring, but some people, like my girlfriend, don't have a clue as to what's going on and where this is, so I've made my own version of Mobius's history. I suggest you AT LEAST skim through it.

SBSBSB

2008: Humans are at the pinnacle of evolution, and are hungry for power. One scientist decided to force further evolution onto the humans with a device designed to spread the planet with special energy waves. The idea was to forcefully evolve humans to the point of being Gods, but something didn't go right.

2010: Apparently, the spreading of the energy was a success, but the results were not satisfactory. Nothing seemed to be changed at all. Everyone gave up on forceful evolution when they came to the conclusion that they simply could not evolve further.

2015: Strange things have begun happening on the planet. Normally, when I woman gives birth, it reveals a hairless baby, but lately, children have been born with genetic mutations, most commonly animal traits. Scientists have decided to look into this matter.

2020: Scientists have discovered that the energy they launched across the planet had done something after all. It altered the recessed traits of most humans, and when giving birth, those recessed traits become dominant in the children, thus giving them animal like traits, such as tails, fox ears, and such.

2120: Half the world is now populated by the new species, anthropomorphic beings, or anthros for short. At first, humans treated these humans with animal like characteristics hospitably, kindly, but then some humans started abusing them, claiming they were a mistake to the world, and were nothing better than servants for full-blooded humans. This spread throughout most of the humans, and started a civil war between the anthros and humans, thus dividing the planet clear down the middle.

3000: War still plagues the planet, but hope has arisen in the form of a few anthros and humans, who started a group known as the Freedom Fighters. Unknown to the world, a scientist has started experimenting with genetics and cloning, with a dream to end the wars by creating the Ultimate Life-Form.

3008: The scientist, after countless failures, was about ready to give up, until he stumbled upon the break he finally needed. Unknown to even the other scientists that he works with, this scientist also wishes to create a cure with the results of the Ultimate Life-Form project to help his granddaughter, who was born with a disease called NIBS. This disease makes it impossible for the host to create an immune system for the body, and if they could make the Ultimate Life-Form, then they may find a way to cure the disease.

3010: The Ultimate Life-Form has been created successfully, and thanks to the main scientist, as a baby. It would grow until it was an adult, and stop growing at that point. The main scientist, Gerald Robotnik, wanted the Ultimate Life-Form to experience a childhood like any other normal being before being subjected to tests.

3012: ULF log 1: I've been left with no choice but to transfer my granddaughter onto the Space Colony ARK, where the Ultimate Life-Form is currently being raised. The war down there isn't getting better, so I won't let her experience the reality of war, not until she's an adult and cured of NIBS.

ULF log 2: My granddaughter, Maria, has taken a liking to the Ultimate Life-Form. Me? I'm at my wits end with trying to raise the project. His onyx fur makes him blend into the shadows too easily and he insists on giving me heart attacks every time he disappears like that. I was glad to discover, however, that the ULF's constantly working ultra immune system makes it so Maria can play with him without fear of catching anything thanks to NIBS. They've become so attached. To each, they might as well be Siamese twins.

3013: ULF log 3: My daughter, at age twelve, has surprised me by her quick thinking today. The ULF had pulled another vanishing act, and when she found him hiding behind a dresser in her room, blending into the shadows, she approached me with an idea. She wanted to name him, and she actually had a brilliant name that I probably wouldn't have thought of. She said "Well, he blends so well into the shadows, how about we name him Shadow?" That girl will never cease to amaze me. So now the ULF is named Shadow Robotnik.

3020: ULF log 4: Today, Shadow, at age ten, surprised me by vanishing in a flash of blue light when he touched the artificial Chaos Emerald I had created. We later found him, surprisingly, sitting outside the space station, watching the stars as if he were inside a normal atmosphere. And so, I've deduced that Shadow, being the ULF, most likely either doesn't need air, or he has abilities from exposure to the artificial Chaos Emerald. This requires further research to determine.

3023: ULF log 5: After testing on Shadow, with his permission (Maria would have my head if I didn't ask!) for three years, I've discovered that he has a massive store of Chaos energy inside of him that is constantly building. At this rate, he could die if it continues to grow with no release. I must get working on a device that can create a proverbial vent way for the excess energy.

ULF log 6: I have invented four rings, and a pair of footwear that will use Shadow's immense power for him. The rings, two of which go on his wrists, and the other two go on his ankles, will absorb the excess energy until it can't anymore, and then release it into the environment as nutrients for plant-life. The shoes themselves are a special design Shadow himself came up with. They use the energy that get past his ankle rings and turn it into a constant stream under the soles of the feet. Think of them as rocket shoes if you will. I was amazed by how Shadow drew the plans and everything. His intelligence is beginning to pass mine, and oddly, it makes me feel proud, as if he were my son. Well, I guess in all technicalities, I am his father. I created him, with help, and I DID insert a small amount of my genetic traits into him, so I guess he is my son.

3029: ULF log 7: Today, Shadow is nineteen, the age I programmed his body to stop growing. He is five foot nine, and with handsome features unique to hedgehogs. Tomorrow, I will start his training as the Ultimate Life-Form. I just hope Maria won't forget what I created him for in the first place.

3030: The ARK was stormed by a government group called the Guardians of the United Nations, or G.U.N. for short. They claimed Shadow was a threat to all living beings and started killing everyone who knew about the Ultimate Life-Form project, except Shadow himself.

3080: Shadow has awoken after a fifty year slumber inside the highest security prison, thanks to a power failure in the device that kept him asleep. He immediately set out to get revenge on those who killed his family.

3082: Shadow has successfully killed all G.U.N. members, who were secretly plotting to take over both sides of the planet and control it as their own. Shadow was hailed as a hero, but he didn't care. Now he wanders the still war torn planet, looking for his destiny.

3085: Shadow has come across a hedgehog similar to him. A blue hedgehog, and with different quill styles, but with the same determination as him. The blue hedgehog, Sonic, had offered him a home, and Shadow gratefully accepted.

Our story begins in the year 3040, where on the old Space Colony ARK, someone lurked around who shouldn't be there.


End file.
